


Haze

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dark! Victor, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, please check end notes if you have any triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Yuuri didn't question a lot of things that Victor did that could be considered strange, and in return, Victor overlooked Yuuri's very abundant shortcomings. In Yuuri's mind, it was their dynamic, and it was strange and maybe abnormal but it was them and Yuuri was happy.Unfortunately not all would agree.Prompt- *see end of chapter for details*





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> To view the prompt please view the notes at the end, or see if you can figure it out before the ending.  
> If you possess any triggers please read the notes at the end.  
> Hint- no it's not a mafia au  
> Follow me on twitter at withoutwingsxxx all i do is retweet victuuri tbh

Yuuri didn’t question a lot of things that Victor did.

He didn’t question the mornings he woke earlier than usual, rolling over to find the bed was cold and empty, void of both his lover and their dog.

He didn’t question the times that Victor kissed him on the cheek, told him to be good, and came back three days later, eyes bright and smile sweet.

He didn’t question the angry screams on the phone, when Victor would lock himself in his office for hours, his angry russian filling the room and creeping through the halls, the sound of his fist banging against the wooden desk or wall startling Yuuri from a nap or from a book.

He didn’t question his wealth, how Victor would take them to dine at extravagant places, the clothes Victor bought him that Yuuri refused to wear, the cars and the mansion itself.

Yuuri had once asked why Victor had a need for such expensive things, why would one man and his dog need four bathrooms or three convertibles.  Victor had smiled, kissed Yuuri on the cheek, and told him humorously “that was to fill the loneliness before I had you.” Yuuri had giggled at this, and batted his wandering hands away, but the truth of the statement echoed in his mind as he laid in the king bed that night, legs entwined with Victor’s own.

Yuuri ignored the cruel smile that Victor would sometimes get around people other than just Yuuri, around strange and cold people that Victor called his friends. He ignored the way that Victor could tenderly make love to him one second, and the next sink his teeth into his neck and run his nails down Yuuri’s back. Yuuri ignored the sad smile that graced his lips as those nights he would run a warm cloth down Yuuri’s scratched back, press a bandage to his neck, and press sweet kisses from his chest to his lips.

Yuuri ignored many things that Victor did, and in his mind it was fine, as Victor ignored many shortcomings that Yuuri possessed himself.

The days Yuuri refused to get out of bed (which was becoming more and more), Victor would bring him breakfast, play a movie and press gentle lips to his hands as Yuuri stared blankly at the screen. When Yuuri felt as though he was suffocating, Victor would drive them down twisting mountain roads or fly them to deserted secret beaches. When Yuuri felt the overwhelming sense of wrongness, the random emotions that would break free of his control and plague his thoughts, Victor was the cool fog that pushed them back to their place.

Victor, in a way, was all that Yuuri truly needed. He had a way of calming the storm that circled behind Yuuri’s eyelids and strummed through his veins. He could carry the anxiety and panic from his body like a wave crashing against the shore and Victor could soothe the itch that crept underneath Yuuri’s skin with his blunt nails and soft lips. 

Yuuri wouldn’t say that Victor and him were perfect, or even close, but they had their secrets and they had their own lives and they had their perfect dynamic that seemed to work for them both.

Victor was everything to Yuuri and as long as Victor still wanted him Yuuri would follow him to the ends of the earth and ignore anything and question nothing about the man who held his heart.

 

“Hello?” It had been a while since someone had bothered to try and reach Yuuri, in fact most of the time Yuuri erased messages and deleted missed called and ignored voicemails. But his phone had rung and he hadn’t bothered to even look before habit raised the receiver to his ear and his words formed almost forgotten words. Hello.

Victor didn’t say hello, Victor cooed “darling” or “honey” or “I’m back” or “Yuuri”. There was never hellos and never goodbyes.

“Yuuri!” This voice was familiar but far too excited and loud and Yuuri felt a headache come on.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri this is Phichit! I’ve been trying to reach you for months!” Yuuri’s mind spun an image of a dark haired boy with olive skin and a huge smile and he remembered a name. Phichit. It had been a while since he talked to his old friend.

“Hi Phichit.”

“Yuuri, where are you?” Yuuri paused, thinking of Victor’s big house and his big lawn and his big poodle and the long road that led to where?

“I’m with Victor.” He said, not questioning the fact that he didn’t quite know where he was exactly.

“Yuuri, your parents miss you. I miss you. We haven’t heard from you in months.” Yuuri felt defensive but he wasn’t quite sure why.

“I’ve been busy.” His answer was default.

“Really?” Yuuri felt the need to hang up the phone now, Victor never pressed him or bothered him with things he didn’t want to talk about.

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Yuuri we miss you.” Phichit sounded angry, and Yuuri now felt angry because he had no right to be upset that Yuuri was now finally happy and in love. “I’m worried about you.”

“There’s no need.” There was no need. Yuuri could be nowhere safer.

“Please,” Phichit was begging, but for what Yuuri didn’t know. “Can I come visit you?” Yuuri blanked for a minute. He supposed Phichit could, Victor had said that it was their house and Victor would be okay with anything that made Yuuri happy.

“I guess.” Yuuri could imagine Phichit’s smile. But he wasn’t sure if this would make him happy. Did he need to see his old friend?

“Okay!”

“I’ll have Victor send you the address.” Yuuri had always had an issue saying no to anyone. “Bye.”

The phone line was quiet and Yuuri was quiet and Victor wasn’t home. He sighed and leaned back in Victor’s bed, their bed, and breathed in Victor’s scent, the smell of home and happiness and everything that made Yuuri feel safe.

 

“Yuuri!” He was home and Victor’s lips tasted as sweet as ever, and he smiled down at Yuuri and Yuuri felt warm and everything was suddenly okay. Any stress melted away, and made Yuuri wonder why he had even felt stressed at all.

“Phichit wants to visit.” Yuuri felt nervous, but he ignored it.

“He does?” Victor suddenly looked a little peeved, and Yuuri felt guilt swell in his stomach.

“Yeah, he said he was worried! That’s it, he just wants to make sure I’m okay.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Victor’s words were low and dangerous and Yuuri felt guilt swallow him and pull him down and drown him in emotion.

“I am! Victor-” Yuuri reached out to pull him closer but he danced from Yuuri’s arms, almost glaring from where he stood. “-Victor I just want him to see how happy I am! Once he sees that I’m happy and safe and in the best place I can be, then he’ll see. Then he can leave and then he won’t have to call again!”

“Is this what you want?” Victor’s voice sounded warmer, as if the ice had thawed, and Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief. He knew Victor would understand.

“Yes, I want him to never doubt you and me. I want no one too.” Victor nodded, and stepped closer, allowing Yuuri to pull him close in a tight embrace. “Victor, I love you.”

“I know.” Cold lips pressed to his forehead, and then to his nose, and then lower, trailing down his jawline. “I’m just jealous that you think of anyone other than me.” Yuuri melted at his words, and sunk lower into Victor’s embrace.

“You don’t need to be, I’m yours.” Victor huffed, his breath warm against Yuuri’s neck. His tongue slowly traced up and down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes softly. “I’m all yours Victor.”

“I know,” His teeth gently grazed Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri letting out a load moan as pleasure twisted in his stomach. “Maybe I just like to hear you say it.” Suddenly there was a pain in his neck and then the sweet release of pure pleasure, from his head to his toes.

Later, when his eyes fluttered open, with Victor stretched out next to him on the bed, he didn’t question the dizziness in his head or love bites littering his chest and torso. Instead he pulled Victor close for a kiss, as the fog once again filled his mind with the pleasant feeling of floating.

It was less than a week later when Yuuri’s phone vibrated and he looked down to see a message from Phichit.

“Address?” It read and Yuuri squinted. It took a second before he remembered he was supposed to have Victor send the address to Phichit. He had been… distracted before and it had flown his mind.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Phichit. Victor was all Yuuri needed. When Victor was away, never for too long, Yuuri passed the time lounging around in Victor’s shirts and boxers, reading books Victor brought him or watching movies Victor rented.

He always had something to do, if Victor was away, but mostly he ended up lying in their shared bed, breathing in Victor’s smell and daydreaming of calm and peace and the warm stifling feeling of being loved.

Victor’s love was like a weight on his chest, gently pushing him down, keeping him grounded, always there and always felt. Yuuri wasn’t sure how he ever lived before he met Victor, besides in a haze of worry and stress.

But once Phichit came and saw that Yuuri was safe and happy, then he would tell everyone else and Yuuri and Victor would be left alone to their happiness.

So when Victor arrived home, and Yuuri pressed a kiss to his lips, before he was swept into his arms, he had Victor send Phichit a simple text, a time and a day and their address, before once again Yuuri was lost to the haze of pleasure Victor always brought.

Victor wasn’t supposed to be gone, the day Phichit came. He was supposed to be there, he was supposed to stand behind Yuuri and smile his charming smile and show Phichit how amazing and perfect he was. And Phichit would smile and tell Yuuri later, while Victor walked the dog or made dinner, how lucky Yuuri was.

But Victor had received a call, and no amount of angry shouting had seemed to fix anything, so with a kiss and an apology Victor swept out the door and Yuuri was left alone with the big house and their big dog.

He supposed he should get dressed, but when he looked in the closet, it was all Victor’s clothes. Yuuri remembered, he had no need for his old clothes, when he only wore Victor’s. But he supposed to Phichit who didn’t understand, it might be odd, but he shrugged it off.

He finally found a shirt that didn’t hang off him too awkwardly, and a pair of drawstring pants he could pull tight enough to where they didn't pool at his feet, and for the first time in months Yuuri looked in the mirror.

His hair was long, he noticed first, and danced across his shoulders. He wondered why Victor didn’t mention it, perhaps he liked it, or like Yuuri he hadn’t even noticed. He looked pale, as though it had been weeks since he had seen the sun, which was probably the case. He also looked thin, but it didn’t bother him, or even make him happy as it would have back when his weight was a daily struggle. Yuuri didn’t care about the way he looked, about his weight or his hair. As long as Victor continued to view him as beautiful, to press kisses across the bridge of his nose and run his hands through his hands, Yuuri was happy. He wasn’t just happy, he was confident and proud. Proud that he was loved by Victor.

A noise filled the house, chimes that sung a quick melody, and it took a minute before Yuuri realized it was the doorbell. He had not heard it rung before, usually Victor unlocked the door or the few times he had friends over, they knocked.

Yuuri padded down the staircase, Makkachin on his heels, and unlocked the door, checking the peephole before opening it warily.

Phichit stood before him, looking just like Yuuri had pictured he would, but instead of the usual smile that graced his face, he looked worried and anxious.

“Phichit.” Yuuri opened the door, shushing Makkachin as the poodle let out a sharp bark and paced around Yuuri protectively. He was very much like his owner, in that way, always protecting and watching Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Phichit went in for a hug, and Yuuri stood still allowing the embrace and trying not to react at the wrongness of someone else's touch.

“Victor apologizes that he couldn’t be here.” Yuuri said and turned to walk into the kitchen, Phichit quickly following him. “Tea?”

Yuuri felt the sharp gaze that followed him as he poured the hot water into the steeper, adding a tablespoon leaves and some honey.

“You look thin.” Phichit sounded wary, and Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his old friend.

“I suppose. I hadn’t really noticed.”  
“You look pale too.”

“I haven’t been in the sun much,” Yuuri turned to face the man.

“You look,” Phichit droned off before glancing from the floor back to Yuuri. “You look different.”

“I feel different.” Yuuri smiled a genuine smile. “I feel happy.”

“Yuuri-”

Yuuri turned, pouring the tea into two mugs before offering one to the man.

“I feel happier here then I think I’ve ever been.” He didn’t ignore the sharp assessing look Phichit gave him, nor the nervous way the other man ran his fingers across the tabletop. “What?”

“Yuuri-”

“What?” Yuuri was starting to feel peeved, as this meeting was not going as planned. Phichit was supposed to see Yuuri and realize that he was happy and safe, not scrutinize him. “Are you not happy for me?”

“Yuuri I am!” Phichit set his mug down and reached for one of Yuuri’s hands, who was too shocked to pull it away. “This just seems wrong-”

“-wha-”

“-listen!” Phichit’s grip grew tighter. “Yuuri, you meet this man, Victor, one week, and less than a month later you move in with him and you’re gone. I never met him, your family met him once, Minako only caught a glimpse and you’re just gone.”

“I tried calling and texting, your parents haven’t heard from you, and months go by. And here you are,” and this he gestured around, “in a huge mansion, in a rural town hours away from your family, with no job just living here with this man I’ve never even met!” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “I’m just concerned, I’m worried. You don’t look well, and you’re not acting like yourself!” Yuuri ripped his hand from Phichit’s grip.

“And what is, myself? Hm.” His voice was like daggers. “The old Yuuri, who had panic attacks daily, who couldn’t walk in a crowded room without choking, who lived in a constant fear of life, of living? That Yuuri?” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I lived in constant fear of everything, a constant state of anxiety. Victor makes me feel safe, I feel at home here.”

Yuuri’s eyes were pleading.

“Don’t you see this is better, I’m happier here. This is a better me.”

“No.” Phichit shook his head. “Yuuri-”

The sound of the front door being opened was a welcome distraction.

“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice echoed through the hall, followed by the door clicking shut behind him. Yuuri felt relief fill his body. No longer did he feel on edge.

“Victor!” He called, rising to his feet and stepping out to meet his lover as he strode into the kitchen. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s frame, pulling him into a warm kiss, and Yuuri’s anger and stress melted away. “You’re back.”

“I’m back.” Victor’s words were warm, and his eyes were soft and loving, and Yuuri felt as though he could melt. “Introduce me to your friend, darling?” Yuuri nodded and turned, still wrapped in Victor’s arms.

“Phichit, this is Victor. Victor, this is an old friend of mine, Phichit.”

“Nice to meet you,” Victor held out one hand, keeping the other arm wrapped around Yuuri, and Phichit shook it timidly. Yuuri couldn’t blame him, Victor was a beautiful but imposing figure, dressed in a crisp gray suit, tall and broad shouldered. “Yuuri, were you planning on making dinner or shall I?” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

“I can,” Yuuri smiled up at soft blue eyes. “How about you give Phichit a tour.”

 

The vegetables were steaming and the meat in the pan was sizzling by the time Phichit and Victor returned, Phichit still warily regarding Victor, which in Yuuri’s opinion was ridiculous. Victor was warm and kind, a gracious host, and charming as ever. Yuuri was starting to think that Phichit would be suspicious no matter what he saw.

“Did you prefer red or white wine?” Victor asked Phichit, and the man shrugged.

“Either.”

“Yuuri, you choose!” Yuuri smiled at his boyfriend and pulled down his favorite sweet white, an unopened bottle, one of many of his preferred, gifted by Victor.

He grabbed a corkscrew and went to pull it out when the base of the neck broke, sending room temperature wine spilling down his shirt.

“Shoot.” Yuuri sighed and looked down, his shirt drenched. He quickly pulled it off, grabbing the kitchen towel and trying to wipe some of the wine off his chest and abdomen, when a harsh gasp caused him to turn to look. Phichit was staring wide-eyed at Yuuri’s chest, his mouth slightly open and his eyes filled with shock and fear.

“Y-Yuuri.” Yuuri looked down, confused for a second before noting the numerous love-bites and bruises littering his chest and neck. He grinned sheepishly, glancing at Victor with a blush staining his cheeks.

“Um,” He trailed off, biting his lip as Victor smirked in amusement. “Sometimes we get carried away, you could say?”

“That’s more than carried away.” Phichit’s tone was cold and almost deadly, and he stalked over to Yuuri, openly staring at his chest. “Yuuri these are more than just little hickies.”

“And?” Yuuri found himself becoming defensive. “What I do in the bedroom is none of your business.” Phichit snarled, a sound so unlike him it took Yuuri a second to realize he had indeed made the noise, before Phichit turned to glare at Victor.

“What the fuck are you?” Victor merely smiled at Yuuri’s old friend, and walked over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“That’s not a very nice question.” Victor purred and Yuuri melted into his strong embrace.

“What are you?” Phichit looked furious, but Yuuri didn’t care, all he could focus on was the feeling of Victor pressing light kisses to his neck, nibbling on the line of his throat.

“Do you really want to know?” Victor’s words sounded almost as if they were coming from another room, and Yuuri didn’t fight the fog that filled his brain, leaning more into him and moaning softly as Victor pulled him even tighter to his chest.

 

Victor stared down at the delicate and flushed figure in his arms, already gently making sounds of need, pressing into Victor’s body, writhing gently as he pressed kisses to his shoulder and neck. Yuuri was the most beautiful like this, on the edge of pleasure, barely conscious, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over.

Sometimes Victor would keep Yuuri on the cusp, teasing him gently until he was a mess of drool and limp limbs, a blush stretching from his cheeks down his chest. Victor would have easily given into the urge, had it not be for the insignificant rat standing between him and an evening spent in the best possible way.

“Do you truly want to know?” Victor purred out, running his hands down Yuuri’s chest, feeling himself harden at the whines coming from his lover. The man, Phichit, merely glared in response, and Victor smiled a wicked smile full of sharp teeth and red lips. “How about I show you, hmm?” He said, flicking out a tongue, licking a stripe up Yuuri’s pale neck, eliciting a moan from the dark-haired man. He hovered above the junction where the shoulder met Yuuri’s neck, and smiled broadly, making sure his canine teeth were in full view before sinking them into Yuuri’s decollete and groaning at the taste of the sweet blood that filled his mouth. Yuuri let out a small shout as his fangs pierced the skin, but it soon turned to moans of pleasure, Yuuri half-consciously pressing his small frame against Victor’s in a frenzy of passion and lust.

Victor released his bite, lapping at the red blood that oozed from the two small wound marks, staring at Phichit who was seemingly frozen in shock. Victor smiled, knowing full well his teeth were stained red, before turning Yuuri around to cradle his body to Victor’s chest as Yuuri continued to writhe and moan in a haze of pleasure.

“So, Phichit-” Victor purred, eyes flashing dangerously, “what am I?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open slowly, soft light streaming in the room. The bed was soft under his back, and he turned, Victor splayed out on the side next to him. He was asleep, his eyes closed, long silver lashes gently resting on his pale cheeks.

Victor was beautiful, his face relaxed, pink lips slightly parted, his long lithe body stretched out across the sheets.

Yuuri crept closer, staring down at the angelic face, before gently pressing a kiss to one cheek, making his way across the bridge of Victor’s nose, smiling when the man’s eyes fluttered open and he grabbed Yuuri, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

“Goodmorning,” Yuuri’s voice was full of sleep.

“Goodmorning, darling.” Victor pressed another kiss to his lips, before mouthing at his jawline, slowly making his way down Yuuri’s neck, pausing to press open mouth kisses across his collarbones and shoulders.

“I love you,” Yuuri said breathlessly, staring down at the man who had become his entire world in what seemed like such a short time. Victor smiled in response, white teeth sharp and glistening in the light, his eyes bright and happy.

“I love you too.” he said, pulling Yuuri down for another open mouth kiss, and Yuuri relaxed and let the haze of pleasure begin to fill his mind, as it always did, always creeping in following Victor’s warm embrace.

* * *

If you enjoy vampire Victuuri please check out these amazing works by some talented authors!

  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9580262/chapters/21661196> (Twilight AU WIP)

  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9257780/chapters/20985806> (comedy, modern setting, oblivious yuuri. WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt- Vampire AU.  
> Contains dubious consent, unhealthy relationship, mental illness and possessive behavior.  
> Let me know if you figured it out before Victors POV, and lemme know when :D  
> I wanted to write a truly Dark! Victor and hopefully that was achieved.  
> As for the fate of Phichit, I'll leave that up to you to decide.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
